leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Azir/@comment-27993288-20190604004935/@comment-37514365-20190606135436
oh wait, let me make a second reply to completely devastate your progress towards a counterattack aimed for me. so according to your well established and obviously funded research, you will lose against matchups like Fizz, Diana, Ekko etc. okay then, lad, let's discuss on how each matchups goes: Fizz: skill matchup. Azir, however, has all the tools to prevent his powerful level 3 all in. he can dash away or make a counterattack with Q. if you lose against Fizz, it's either you are seriously outplayed or made major mistakes Diana:another skill matchup. both belligerents can shove each other with soldiers or crescent strike respectively. Diana can dash with Lunar Rush, however, Azir can completely deny that with his ultimate Ekko:Azir has a disadvantage, he can dash away from his soldiers, he can negate all damage with his W, and when Azir ults, Ekko can undo it all by his own ultimate. if you lose against Ekko, save your tears because it isn't worth a drop complaining about a hard counter. "i've beaten irelia and akali with by zeroing this power, which they have none" don't know what to tell you, if they have no power, why do they still have players? shouldn't that be a sign that Rito should start buffing them again? It's called learning how to play a champion. As an ancient proverb once said: An expert was once a beginner In other words, (which i should always have a second words section ready against delusionals who lost their anchor to reality) it tells that everyone who is good at something, was bad in their early days. you simply cannot be Challenger the first time you play this game cursed by lunatics who abuse the term Another Unplayable Champion whenever they try a champion for the first time and fail at it. Akali's power is through being able to pick off squishies, which is the job of assassins. and no two assassins have the same kit. for example, zed has a "time to lock him down with my shadows" kit, while Kata has a "everyone's grouped up, time to dash and ult in" kit. Akali on the other hand,has a kit suited for a 1v1. she can dash twice with ultimate to avoid possibly life ending skillshots, she can hide from her belligerent with her shroud, she also has this ring mechanic where if she crosses out, she will empower her next autoattack. sounded complicated right? of course it should sound complicated because you only know how to make outlandish claims that isn't supported by verifiable facts (i.e veigar players being more smart than irelia players) now onto Irelia, she is an extremely mobile Diver (a diver is someone that, well, dives to start fights. Divers aren't as tanky as Juggernauts, which is probably why you complain about her being unplayable) she has her Bladesurge, her bread and butter, to dash into fray and heal herself, she also has her Defiant Dance, to negate physical damage and counterattack, her Flawless Duet allows you to place two blades at will to stun everyone and Mark champions to reset Bladesurge without requiring them to be killed, and her Vanguard's Edge is what makes Irelia stand out. she marks everyone and spawns a wall that slows everyone who cross it) Irelia relies on hitting Flawless Duet for Bladesurge resets (i bet that you couldn't land these properly which is another reason why you complain about her being unplayable} she also has a good teamfight starting tool. with her ultimate, she can trap enemies, allowing her teammates to pick them off. I think i have said too much.